


寄生眼

by LinC229



Series: 今日与明日 [1]
Category: Original Work, zombie - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 题外话：讲讲Alex的外表吧。她是一个国际军队退役女士官，年龄27-32岁，身高178，金色长发，蓝眼睛。脸上有晒伤，有疤痕，有雀斑和肤色不均，总之非常平常的面容，身材略肥些（从前线退下来之后疏于战斗）。平常穿什么的都有，一概是灰色到军绿色（便于伪装身份或藏匿），腰上有一圈收纳小物件的袋子，以前是装子弹和各种枪的。高帮越野鞋帮助她踏越大多数艰困地形。头发在没有工作时会放下来（一种已非军人的辩识方式）。
Series: 今日与明日 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672783
Kudos: 4





	寄生眼

我走过被死亡窥伺的街区。我从地下室的一名裙子单薄，双腿间流出绿色脓水的母亲手里抢食，母亲哀求我不要这样做。母亲只想要活着，只记得自己曾是母亲，母亲被关在地下室里，作为活肉被储存着，她身边有太多长的、短的人骨，她和孩子分离已久，她早疯了，禁锢她的坏人则消失在外。

这片街区早没有人了。算上我的话，也一个人都没有了；母亲作为人而言早已不够格，她也是感染者，这是个有眼睛的人都看得出来的事实，这或许也是囚禁她的那一个坏人不再回来带她的原因。坏人把她和孩子分开了，她的脖子上拴着深磨进血管的铁圈，链条很短，只有十厘米，另一端被钉子恶狠狠砸进墙壁里。母亲的伤口被自己折磨得不停出血，她想跑掉。她的手腕上有绿色霉菌一样的东西生长。她哀求我只想活下去，她不能在这里被杀——

我凭什么回应她呢？我和她并无任何区别，今夜的饥饿在胃里滋生，我没有道理会把物资拱手让出去！她对着空气的哭闹踢蹬仅仅激起我的怒火，对这世界的和对我所不能解释和不能接受的，我的这一切命运。我的命运是个恶狠狠的笑话，摆在面前轻松而愉快的唯独剩下死亡，我没去选择死亡。如果有什么力量按着我的头让我选择死亡，就算是命运，就算是任何我不能反驳的对象，我必然不会将自己欢欣鼓舞地献祭上去——我必将拖着这世界上所有的自己往地狱里坠落！我以为自己能下手，我勒令自己下手，结束那仅仅能用于激起怒火的玩意儿，她确实已经不算一个人了，但最终我不能那样做。我没有对她的头射上一筛子，我抢走了这屋子里所有用得上物资，我把一瓶豆子掀开，踢到她能碰到的地方。

没有我的朋友的线索之前，我暂时在那废弃楼的公寓驻扎。有时会去看看她。她没有什么改变，白裙子，看不清的脸，暗森森恶臭，哀告，凌乱的奢求。我身上有烟，我会抽。这个世界上有能够免疫僵尸病毒的疫苗，自然也有我这种能够免疫珍贵的疫苗的感染者。我的身体在小心翼翼地与病毒共存，然后直到某天，病毒溶解我的各处。在那之前，她一定已经朝着我的脑袋来了一枪吧。那是我的朋友该做的事。她答应过我，因此我不会替她下手。

几个月前我从迫降的飞机里逃出来，除我以外，乘坐者里还混着一名隐形僵尸病病人，我接到的消息正是如此。没有恐慌，没有辱骂，什么都没有，我在飞机越过三千米高空的位置上起身越过许多缠在地上的安全带，军用的习惯，抽掉座位以增大载重。——这世界上没有一处躲得过他们，这些该死的世界范围的暴力组织！——抽出小刀割断驾驶员的颈动脉，鲜红血液井喷在我脸上。“我会没事的。”我对他这么说，他狰狞恐惧却一直到死，我拖着他的腿走遍了整座坠下来的熊熊燃烧的飞机。

我打开门离开时那里已经没有活人。如果他也是被感染者，如果他也是打了免疫剂之后复现了感染征象，这座飞机上最终为止会一个人也没有。无论是否真的有秘密生存者。生存者不会是任何人类，而只会是病毒。

那时我正好依赖梦境到疯狂的地步，摇晃的手竟然还有力气把刀子楔入一个成年男性的胸膛，我醺然往前走着s型曲线，一边脑子时灵时不灵地运转着。是什么让我杀了他？是任务？我退役已经好几年。是恐惧？是快感？竟然都没有同归于尽！在这个男人死前，我们素不相识，我剥掉他的氧气面罩时他的脸上已经出现了青筋，血丝和惨绿的肤色块，他的眼睛白黑都混浊不清。只是幸好他的力气仍然是人类的，为何杀死一个军方飞行员比我想象中轻易这么多——想起来了，他并没有反抗。

我不能让他安息正如不能让我自己。甜美虚妄和稀疏灌木丛里硌脚的小石子交织在一起，为了让眼前一直产生幻觉，我抖着手掏腰带里的药，却摸错袋子，摸到一手的血。握不对刀把的话，刀刃也会一视同仁割开我。我不寒而栗，将他很快强行抛在了记忆深处。

走了几个日夜我才碰到这早被人废弃的城市里存活的非人类，甚至是唯一的一个还活着的东西，结果也已经成了恶鬼的样子。很难说我自己能和她差上多少！——这样想着，我在门外抽烟，抽光之后嚼着烟头拍拍全身才进去。因为我的朋友厌恶烟味，我才养成了这样的习惯，现在她不在，地下室只有那名疯疯癫癫的母亲。

“Alex，你回来了？”有个声音从阴暗处爬过来。我撕下半块面包扔给她。

没有在那夜直接杀掉她的原因确实有一半在于她喊对了我的名字。三年前，在被清退出世界军队时，我曾有过短暂而奢侈的阶段，不必想任何事，不必想任何人，那时死和活都不存在，即将死去或活下来的选择也无意义。那时我的朋友隔着防弹和防感染的辐照玻璃层一遍一遍喊我的名字。我撑下来了，也在病毒量检测不到的时候取得了合作组织的编外特工身份。我可以和她一起执行任务，一起拯救世界和拯救人类了。参与进她一直以来的工作。

她需要我，我一直心知肚明。她靠她的特权和努力将我从机器之口救下，就为了让我三年后终于无法忍受，从她身边跑掉，还偷了她所有的药——在第三周的时候，终于省着吃的部分也宣告终结。我一整天都无精打采，也没能取回任何食物或者探索任何新的街区。我在烈日下回到落脚点，开着地下室的门，直接扑倒在那名母亲的身边。我不想骗自己，有那么一瞬间我在想，干脆什么也不做，让她直接咬死我得了。

但下一刻我又嘲笑自己。如果这个母亲真的敢把手或脚（或者任何一部分她受感染的肢体）放在我身上，我肯定早就早于意识地拔枪杀了她了。幸好她只会瑟缩，她比僵尸还令人恶心。过去我从未在白天就不管不顾回到落脚点，就像今天一样，因此我从来没看过下面的这间地下室透射入足够光线的样子。我看到几张粗犷的简笔画藏在架子后面。一定是因为没药吃。

“Alex，我的丈夫，就像一只鸟儿。”她又在唱什么歌了。……我听见她的日记在我脑子里展开。散碎的，不成句的哭嚎，我摸到了空药瓶，只得颓然将它砸向墙面，那塑料小瓶弹回来正中我的脑门。该死。别唱了！

我越来越多地躲进那间小地下室里。一个黑洞，吸引我这种失去了光的性质的物体前往。找不到替代药物的毒草，或是一天都没有其他收获时，我把那间屋子摸得透彻。我盯着密密麻麻的房顶看。那里尽是弹孔的痕迹。太无聊了，甚至只能拿跳弹当俄罗斯轮盘赌，和自己下棋打发长夜。

……食物耗尽了，我发高热，Alex只能出门，回来之后，他看见我咬死了我的两个孩子。我乞求他把我锁起来，我乞求他赶快跑掉，哪里都好，不要呆在这里。不要被我杀死。

可孩子们的肉已经激起了食欲，Alex不知从哪里找来肉满足我。我不可能咬他，我不敢碰他。他哭着抱住我说如果离开我他绝对不能苟活，我们为了孩子，为了孩子们而长夜长夜号哭。邻居们全都跑光了，他越发瘦了，精神却很好，每天都安慰我。他那天拿着针管，倒在我的面前，说：吃了我。

他卖掉器官打了一针黑市上最贵的免疫针，他根本活不了几个小时，只是为了换取一个我活下去的梦。我一口一口吃掉了他，我号哭着，从来不知道僵尸还能流那么多的泪水。他和孩子们构筑在我新生的血管里，我的转化真的停下了，但我不会离开这里。我不能离开他们，正如他们永远不会离开我。

那是半年前？还是一年前？我都不记得了。饥饿没能杀死我却成功搞疯了我。“我不能……我知道，我知道啊，我一开始就知道……”她又开始咚咚地把头往墙上撞，“我知道，我有罪。Alex！Alex，你还在吗，我的朋友……你早就可以杀了我。”她说。

我醒过来，上膛抵在她额头上。我浑身都湿漉漉的，旁边有散落的过期空罐头。我在这里坐了多久？我在她的位置上坐了多久？她到底对我做了什么？我听见唰唰像刮纸板的声音响彻耳旁，过于锲而不舍，过于恼人，让我整个脑子都前所未有的茫然。每一步都踩进水里，我才意识到外面在下雨。没有人去把门关上，暴雨倒灌正默默淹没整个地下室，我问她，你想死吗？她呜呜哭。她崩溃了，她非常怕枪。她无处可躲，我抓着她的头发，逼问她：你要死吗？！

她哭倒在混浊的，半人高的水里，连哭声里都掺杂着没有血肉可吃时饥渴的喉音。

看着她进展我感到血冷。我们和直接受感染者不同，进展极其缓慢，换句话说，我们可以维持最初，中间或者最后保有意识的任何时间点，健康顽强地活下去——活下去。我不想用这样主观暴力的词。那不是活着了，我注定活活地被病毒所凌迟。我不知道，我没法哭了。我蹲下来把自己埋在水里，不久又因为没法呼吸而猛地抬起头来。她不动了。

最后的半个月她清醒的时间只说胡话。她说了很多我之前毫无印象听过和亚历克斯的甜美的人生记忆，后来又凌乱地说，孩子，孩子的肉真好吃，孩子的血从她肚子里喷出来。最后我推开门时想，今天就将她解决吧。我已经厌烦，她浪费了太多我找到的新鲜劲的食物，只有等腐烂后才会抓过来吞食。她很久没有说过Alex了，她不再应该承受我那一份没意思的慈善。我上膛，对准脑袋却射中了腿，我恼火于浪费珍贵的子弹，便再次举枪。而子弹比我更快——

手臂被洞穿时我听到枪声。兵士们训练有素地穿越了我，穿越屋中唯一的一人，占领这被绿色脑浆涂满的房屋。我的朋友竟然也在他们当中。分明曾做过军人的是我啊——隔了几个月而已，我已经开始对这样的训练有素整齐划一感到陌生和惧怕了吗？她迅速找到我，攥着我那永远都不会修复的咬伤，现在成了弹道一部分的手腕，她为我缠绕止血，我还记得推开她。血不能再沾到她那里。

“我打了针。我打了针，Alexander！”她痛苦地说。她是在为我痛苦吗？甚至比我的痛觉感到的还要深刻。冷笑像剑光反射一样从我嘴唇上飘走。

“你和这…些僵尸一直住在一起？”她问。

“她不是……”我说，至少不一直是。对于正常产生了免疫的人来说，她早就是僵尸了，甚至对于我而言，我也一开始就认为她不是“我们”，防备着，甚至夜里也不得不被惊醒！可她不只是僵尸，至少那人类和异类的界限是相当混浊的，僵尸，一名女性僵尸也是一个家庭中的母亲，她告诉了我，我因此成为了这个事实的公证人，就像她也听闻了，僵尸的我还在等我的朋友那样。现在我得保护她了。我的心脏被拧出一些汁，尝起来是勇气做的，实际上早就腐烂得像这女人多数器官一样的冷漠的罗宋汤，我走上前去护住尸体，对拿着枪的兵说：你们不能！她没有犯罪！她有权在这。好像在为自己辩护一样，我的心脏逐渐安稳了，好像它也阴暗地正为我失控的朝不该承担责任的人施放控诉而感到冷森森的喜悦。我早已没有人类的理智和情绪了——每想到这个，我必然要小心翼翼藏起甚至不含有悲伤的怪异。

可是，女士。那知道了我的名字并叫出我曾经军衔的年轻的特种兵在透明面罩后面困惑不解，这具僵尸的碎尸块被留在这里已经超过三个月……

他拿着的人骨，上面刨咬的切牙痕迹是崭新的吗？失去意识之前我听见朋友吼叫，这里有谁曾是医生？我在空荡荡找不到一丝食物痕迹的架子旁边剧烈呕吐最终昏迷不醒。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 题外话：  
> 讲讲Alex的外表吧。她是一个国际军队退役女士官，年龄27-32岁，身高178，金色长发，蓝眼睛。脸上有晒伤，有疤痕，有雀斑和肤色不均，总之非常平常的面容，身材略肥些（从前线退下来之后疏于战斗）。  
> 平常穿什么的都有，一概是灰色到军绿色（便于伪装身份或藏匿），腰上有一圈收纳小物件的袋子，以前是装子弹和各种枪的。高帮越野鞋帮助她踏越大多数艰困地形。头发在没有工作时会放下来（一种已非军人的辩识方式）。


End file.
